


The Ring

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia can't move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 24. So yeah...I wrote Malia. The image of that ring around her neck just hit me today so here you go.

She couldn’t move on and didn’t want to forget. She should hate him for pushing her away, but she couldn’t, instead wearing his ring over her heart, heavy on its chain. During the day its weight was a familiar comfort. And at night she always held it in one hand, her vibrator in the other. As she came she would squeeze it so tightly that the diamond would cut into her palm, making his presence real to her. And after her orgasm passed she would wash away the blood and welcome the ring shaped pain in both hand and heart.  



End file.
